Nanny Moon
by dieonyourlips
Summary: When Serena leaves her family, she unknowingly joins them again as a Nanny. Will her troubled past come back to haunt her?
1. No Recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Nanny Moon  
  
A blonde haired woman kissed a jet black haired man laying in a bed. Brushed the hair off his forehead, and moved quickly away and into another room. There, layed a little baby girl, no more than a week old, with pink hair. The woman bent down and kissed the little baby, then left that room also. She then tacked a letter to the front door, and turned the knob. She sighed sadly and then left the house, not knowing where she was going next. The man awoke from a night mare, and looked to his side. There was no one there, so he threw the covers off his bed and ran into the childs room. Not finding the person he wanted to their, he moved to the front door, sliding his coat on. That is where he found the note, left behind by the blonde woman, the note read;  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
Gomen, I can't handle the stress. Demo, I do love you and Chibi-Usa. Don't waiste your time trying to find me, I'm not worth it.  
  
Aishertu,  
  
Usako  
  
The man opened the door, and he searched the streets, but it was too late, she was gone...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
4 years later  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The same blonde woman sat in a cafe, drinking a cup of coffee. Her hair shorter than the night she left her family. A newspaper spread out on the table in front of her, she turned the pages. She put her coffee down and brought the newspaper closer. A job opening for a Nanny for a 4 year old little girl. With no experiance needed... She pulled out her cellphone, and dialed the number listed.  
  
Across town, a phone rang in a large house. A raven haired man walked quickly to it, and answered, "Hello?" The blonde woman caught her breath, it sounded so familiar... "Hi, I'm calling about the job as a Nanny?" She said. "Yes, well, interviews aren't as good over the phone. And you may want to meet the little girl, would you meet me at the park in a half an hour?" The man asked, as a little girl walked up to him with paint on her hands and face. "Sure, see you then." They each hung up, and she continued reading her paper. "Strange man..." She mumbled.  
  
The woman made her way on the busy streets of California, to the nearest park. There a man and a little girl sat patiently. He looks familiar too ... she thought. I'm being paranoid. She made her way to the bench that they were sitting in. "Are you the lady who called?" The little girl asked when the woman reached the bench. "Yes, and you must be the little girl." She smiled. "Yep, thats me." The little girl squealed. The man, who was eyeing her suspiciously, quickly stuck out his hand in a greeting. "Hello, I'm Darien Shields, and this is my daughter, Rini." He said, pointing to the pink haired girl. "I'm U-... Serena Moon." She replied, while shaking Darien's hand. Rini crawled up next to her father and went, "psssttt..." As if Serena couldn't hear her. Darien turned to his daughter and she said, "She's pretty!" Serena's heart emediatly softened for the girl, she hadn't had anyone speak of her that way in a very long time. Darien cleared his throat and looked up to Serena, "well," he said. "It looks like you've got the job." Serena smiled and Rini jumped into her arms. "Yay!" She screamed. "Of course," Darien said. "You will have to live with us." Rini's smile faded, "you are going to live with us aren't you?" She asked. Just with the look that child gave her, Serena's heart compleatly melted. "Y-yes..."  
  
"Why don't you show her around the house Rini? While I go and put her things in her bedroom?" Darien said, as they entered the large house. "Okay!" Rini said, in her very high-pitched voice. Rini took Serena by the hand and began to drag her room to room. "This is my room, and this is my daddy's room, and this is the kitchen..." Rini was going so fast, it was hard for Serena to keep up. When they reached the end, Rini opened the door. "And this, Nanny Moon, is your room." She said, pulling Serena in. The room was huge, the walls were a beautiful sky blue, with clouds painted on them, and the carpet was a paper white. Serena immediatly felt overwhelmed, it brought back memories of-... No, she thought, I wont...  
  
After Rini had gone over every nook-and-crany with Serena, they went back to the kitchen. Where Darien was washing his hands. "So Mr. Shields," Serena began, watching him turn around. "What are the jobs of a Nanny?" Darien looked absolutely puzzled. "You... play with Rini, help her with things. Like a-" he paused. "Like a mother." Serena's eyes went wide. "And I get PAID for that?" Darien nodded. "Boy, you better give me more to do then that Mr. Shields." She said. Serena turned around, and began heading back to Rini's bedroom. When Darien said, "Oh and please... Call me Darien." Serena grinned in appreciation, then headed down the hallway to Rini's bedroom.  
  
~*~ To Be Continued ~*~  
  
I like this Nanny better than my other one... it has less spelling and grammer mistakes too. I didn't say none.. just less... Please Review, and tell me what you think, ok?  
  
Thanks,  
  
ForgottenAngel 


	2. Heart Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Nanny  
  
Serena smiled watching Rini play with her dolls. She was so energetic. "Hi Nanny Moon!" Rini chirped, seeing her new Nanny behind her. "Hi Rini, what are you up to?" Serena asked, kneeling beside the 4 year old. "I'm playing house!" She chirped happily. "Really?" Rini nodded, then said, "if you want, you can be the mommy doll!" She smiled, showing Serena the doll with long, flowing, blonde hair. Serena gave Rini a weak smile, and then took the doll. "How do you be a mommy doll?" Serena asked. "You have to feed, and be nice to the children dolls!" Rini said, showing her the smaller dolls.  
  
So that is what entertained them for the next hour. Or, she thought it was an hour, she really didn't keep track. They also did a puzzle, and Serena read a story to Rini. Before long, Rini had almost tired herself out. But Serena told her to lay down, and she obeyed. Serena retreated to her room, sitting on the bed, bored. She grabbed her guitar case, that layed against the wall, and pulled her guitar from its safe haven. She began to strum the strings, after propping it up on her lap. But her music didn't last long, Rini came in, dragging her feet. "You play the guitar Nanny Moon?" She asked, seeing the stunned Nanny holding the instrument. "I'm sorry Rini! Did I wake you? Oh.. I'm so sorry!" Serena said, in a whining tone. "No! I was already awake silly! I just came in here 'cause I was bored." She finished, frowning. "Oh... well, I'm sorry anyway." Serena said, laying her treasured instrument beside her. Rini eyed it carefully. "Will you play me a song, Nanny Moon?" Serena smiled, and then picked her guitar up, and Rini, bringing them both into Rini's room. "What song are you going to play, Nanny Moon?" Rini asked, bouncing on her bed. "How about I just play music, I'm not very good at singing." Serena said, smiling sadly. "Ok," Rini crawled under the covers and listened to the beautiful music.  
  
Darien, who was sitting in the dining room, going through his mail, heard the music, it brought back memories, one's he'd try so hard to forget. But it did bring a pleasure, and he found himself welcoming the thoughts.  
  
When the first snore from the small girl was heard, Serena stopped. She grabbed her guitar bye the neck and pulled it to her room, placing it back into its case. She then gently walked out to the dining room/kitchen, where she saw her employer, reading his mail. "Hello Mr. Shields." She smiled, coming down the three stairs from the hall. Darien looked up. "Hello Miss Moon, and I believe I asked you to call me Darien?" He said, as Serena sat down in the chair, placed at the dining room table. "I figured I should adress you proper, as I have my other employers." She said, smiling in his direction. He smirked, and turned back to his mail. Serena turned her eyes downward, and began to focus on her fingers. "I was wondering," She began, still not looking at his gorgeous face. "What happened to Rini's mother?" She then looked up. She could see that Mr. Shields' face had turned defensive. "If its not too tough of a question, that is." Mr. Shields looked to her and smiled. "No, I like remembering her." Serena smiled and Mr. Shields began.  
  
"... And I guess, she just couldn't handle the pressure." He finished, several minutes later. His memories were all too familiar for Serena, but she decided not to mention her story, as its not as good the second time. She did have her suspisions though, but they were all canceled out bye her stubborness. 'His name was Mamoru Chiba, not Darien Shields. Chibi-Usa is Rini's age, but its just a coincedence. As far as I know, they still live in Tokyo.' Serena was snapped out of her thoughts bye Mr. Shields asking, "Would you like to see a picture of her?" Serena's eyes came back into focus, and she replied, "Yes, that would be wonderful." She watched him walk to his room, and then come back with a brass picture frame, beautiful was an understatement of the carvings on it. Then he turned it around, the breath caught inside her. He was Mamoru!  
  
Serena was speechless. This IS her family. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to dissapoint them again. "Pretty, isn't she?" Darien asked, smiling at the photo. "Y-yes, beautiful." Serena stuttered. "I think I'll head off to bed, I'm very tired." She then picked herself up, and dragged her feet to bed. Leaving a smiling Darien, fawning over his wife's old picture...  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
How did you like this chapter? Tell me if you have any suggestions for the next! Thanks,  
  
Dark Angel 


	3. Silence is Troublesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Authors Note; crystal rose asked how they didn't recognize her, this sort of explains it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Nanny Moon  
  
Serena stood, gazing, at the mirror, removing her green contacts. She didn't need glasses, but kept them in, in case she ever bumped into Mamoru. She grabbed a brush that was sitting on a dresser, that was beautifully decorated with Red, White, and Yellow Roses. She brushed her blonde hair, that was currently highlighted with streaks of Strawberry Red. After stroking her hair, she took a good stare at herself in the mirror. Had she really changed that much? That her own husband couldn't recognize her? Sure, she chopped off her long locks, that had once flowed to the floor. And she wore contacts, hiding her baby-blue eyes from view. She also, tinted her hair with red slightly, but, she still thought Mamoru, of all people, would recognize her.  
After deciding to forget about it, she climbed into the double bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck, turning over on her side.  
Meanwhile, Darien was still sitting in the kitchen. Occupying himself with bills and business. But his thoughts kept going back to Usagi, and then, for some reason, moving to Serena. He laughed at himself, "Do I really miss her so much, that I see her in my Nanny?" He poured himself another cup of coffee, and took a quick sip. "Ah well, I'm sure if it gets that bad, I could always fire her. I'm sure she could easily get another job if she wanted."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone in on Serena's soft face, waking her. She slid off her bed, and changed quickly, not knowing how early Rini woke up. She smiled as she walked out to the kitchen, then noticed a person sitting on a chair, with his head laid on the table. He stirred and his head flipped over, it was now visible to see that it was Darien. 'Poor guy, he was probably up all night.' Serena thought sympathetically. She frowned at the picture clutched in his hands, of her, with Chibi-Usa. 'That was then, this is now, I'll make the best of this job. Make the best of being with my family, even if they don't know its me.' She though, walking into the large kitchen.  
Not long after, Rini woke up, and came out to the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Serena was returning from getting the newspaper, and spotted Rini, who also noticed her. "G'morning Nanny Moon!" Rini chirped. "Good morning Chibi-... Rini." Serena corrected. Rini stared at her suspiciously, but then simply cleared her mind. "What would you like for breakfast?" Serena asked, laying the newspaper down on the table. Rini shrugged. "Okay, how about some eggs?" Serena asked, rummaging through the refrigerator. "Sure!" Rini smiled back. "Okay."  
  
Breakfast was peaceful, Darien had awoken and joined them. But Serena was careful not to call them by their Japanese names, though she slipped a few times, almost calling Darien, Mamo-chan once. She cleaned up after breakfast, though Darien protested a few times, and they got into a water war. Serena won though, as Darien was too soaked to do the dishes. Serena dried off her hands, then went to Rini's room to clean up.  
Darien found her there, sighing, once again protesting to her acts. "I'll clean up her room!" He'd say. But Serena shook her head no, and continued. Rini, was of course, enjoying not having to clean up her room, and went to explore Serena's. She touched almost everything, opening drawers while the two fought over cleaning. Rini then opened the drawers, one a little farther out then the other, and began to crawl to the top of the dresser. As she reached the final 'step' the dresser began to rock. Rini's red eyes went wide as the dresser fell over on top of her with a crash. She screamed for help, but it came out as a whimper. "HELP!" She choked out as the dresser began to crush her small body.  
Darien and Serena had heard the crash, and immediately began to question what it was. They had blown it off as the wind, until they heard the scream. That's when they dashed into the bedroom to find Rini struggling to get out from underneath the dresser. Serena got there first, and pushed the heavy dresser off her, and Darien came and grabbed Rini. Serena's first reaction was to run to her daughter, but then realizing it would be inappropriate. She sighed and sat down, watching Darien be the perfect father by making sure she was alright.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
=)... Well how'd you like this chapter? Please review! Thanks...  
  
SpIrT oF tHe MoMeNt IdEa QuEeN,  
  
Dark Angel 


	4. Artistic Findings

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M.  
  
Nanny Moon  
  
"What were you doing in Nanny Moon's room anyways?" Darien asked, after spoiling his daughter with love.   
"Its alright." Serena said, stepping up.  
"I wanted to find out more about her." Rini said, looking at her father with sincerity. Serena smiled. How had a daughter of her's become so sweet? It must be the loving father she has. Serena felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, but bravely held them back.  
  
7 years later  
  
The now 11 year old Rini ran into her house, holding up a large canvas. "I got an 'A' Daddy! I got an 'A' Nanny Moon!" She screamed.   
Serena turned around, and Darien looked away from his paper. "Thats great Rini!" Serena congradulated.   
Rini walked around the bar of a kitchen, and hugged the woman who acted as a motherly figure for her, for a long time now. "Can I see?" She asked, pointing to the picture.  
Rini turned it around, it was a beautiful picture of the garden outside, that she and Serena had planted. Serena smiled, and then Rini ran to her father, and showed him the picture also. "Its very pretty." Darien complemented.  
  
The fact was, Rini had become quite the artist. She would draw everything, or draw something, and then go back and paint it differently. Serena had also taught her how to play the guitar, and Rini learned quickly. Many things had changed, Serena acted as more of a friend to Darien then an employee. Darien enjoyed that more. Serena smiled at her daughter, and thought, 'Just like her father.'  
Serena was snapped from her thoughts as Rini turned around. "Will you let me draw you Nanny Moon?" Rini asked timidly.   
Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to paint me? I'm ugly, go draw something pretty, like the flowers." Serena said, motioning towards the window that displayed them.   
"No, I have to do someone I care about." Rini said, shaking her head.   
"Then draw your Dad." Serena said, looking at Darien.   
"Nope, has to be a girl." Rini said, shaking her head once more.   
"Oh, alright." Serena agreed. Rini clapped and chirped a, "Yay!" As Serena followed her to her room.   
  
As soon as Serena sat down, Rini began to sketch her face. It took a great deal of patience, as Rini took a while to sketch. Careful to get every feature, Rini began to sketch the eyes. "Almost done." She murmered as the sun set behind her.   
"Done!" She said, smiling at her work.   
"Okay squirt, lets go eat dinner!" Serena smiled as Rini chased after her down the hall.  
They reached the kitchen, and Rini and Serena slid into the kitchen, duplicating eachothers moves, as they'd done the same many times. They opened cabnits at the same time. And from where Darien was sitting, it was like they were twins, but one was smaller.   
Serena grabbed a can, and twisted towards Rini, and Rini did the same. "Spaghetti O's." Serena said, showing the can to Rini.  
"Chicken Noodle Soup!" Rini replied, showing Serena the can.   
"You eat that when your sick!" Serena protested.  
"If I eat those Spaghetti O's I will be sick!" Rini replied mockingly.  
Serena put her hand on her hips, fists clenched. "You've gotta be sick!" Serena said.   
Rini smirked.  
"*Cough* *cough* *cough*"  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Alright, you win."   
Rini jumped in the air, "WOOHOO!"  
  
This was the normal routine. Rini winning all the time. But, this was the way they liked it, it was... How should I put it? Well, fun.   
  
They ate dinner, and Rini helped Serena clean up afterwards, as she always did. Then it was time for bed, and each of them went to their seperate rooms. But Rini was far from asleep, she picked up her canvas, and walked to her desk, where her mothers picture happened to be sitting. As she pushed the canvas on to her busy working space, her mothers picture fell to the ground. Rini bent down and picked it up, brushing it off. She then set it down near the canvas, then she looked at the picture on her desk. Something... was forcing her to look at her mothers picture again, and she did, then looked back to Nanny Moon's face. They resembled eachother so much... What if... She then began erasing the end of Nanny Moon's hair, and the highlights, and replacing them with her mothers hair style. She gasped. "Oh, my gosh!"   
Nanny Moon was her mother! She had to be, they looked indentical! Rini abandoned the canvas and ran into Serena's bedroom. "Nanny Moon, wake up!" She whispered, shaking her. "What? What? Is something wrong?" Serena said wearily, looking up into Rini's eyes. "Sort of, I know who you are. You're my mom."   
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ooo, she found out! And what will Serena do about it? Find out in the chapters to come!  
  
Dark Angel 


	5. You're fired

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Nanny Moon  
  
Serena stared at Rini in shock. 'She found out! Deny it deny it!' She screamed to herself.  
"I-I have no idea what your talking about." Serena lied.  
"Nice try Nanny Moon." Rini laughed.  
"But how'd you find out?" Serena asked.  
"I erased your hair, and added my mothers- well your old- hairstyle, and you were exactly the same." Rini said, sitting down on Serena's bed.  
"I've always wanted to know what my mother was like, and now I know." Rini said, laying her picture down.  
"You have to promise not to tell Mamo-- I mean, your dad. I've dissappointed him once, I don't want to do it again." Serena said, looking Rini straight in the eye.  
"I don't like keeping secrets from Dad, but if I have to, I will." Rini agreed.  
"Thank you, and you've got to be careful to not call me Mom, Nanny Moon, okay?" Serena continued. Rini nodded in reply.  
"Now go to sleep, sweet heart. Your very smart, you know that?" Serena complemented.  
"Thanks, Mom." Rini replied, hugging Serena.  
They each went back to bed.  
  
The next morning, Serena and Rini were very silent. Darien suspected something was wrong, but said nothing.  
"We're going to see a movie, see you later Darien." Serena said, getting up.  
"Bye Dad, see you later!" Rini called back, as they both grabbed their coats.  
"Bye." Darien said, but they were already gone.  
  
"We're going to go buy your Dad a birthday present, okay?" Serena said, as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"Kay, mom."  
  
Many hours later  
  
Serena and Rini walked in, they flicked on the light, and Darien was standing there, eyes glaring at them.   
"Where have you two been? I've been worried sick! I thought you had been kidnapped!" Darien screamed.  
"Mr. Shields..." Serena tried to apologize.  
"Don't Mr. Shields me! Go to bed Rini!" Darien shouted, pointing in Rini's bedroom's direction. Serena and Rini began to walk to their bedrooms.  
"You stay, I'd like to have a talk with you Miss Moon." Darien said, anger evident in his voice.  
"Yes sir..." Serena whimpered, she sat down at the messy kitchen table, and awaited Darien's anger.  
"You've been doing this for too long Serena, and I have no choice but to..." Darien thought of how un-cheerfull the house would be without her, but decided he was only doing the best for Rini.  
"To fire you, you have till tommorrow." Darien said, lowering his head. Serena sighed.  
"Alright Mr. Shields, its been a pleasure working with you and your daughter." She got up, and went to her room.   
Darien mentally kicked himself, and sat down in anguish.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Rini walked out of her bedroom, wiping the sleepyness from her eyes with her fists. "G'morning Daddy... Where's Nanny Moon? Did she sleep in again?" Rini asked, her innocent eyes looking around for her mother.  
"No, Rini, I had to fire her." Darien said, calmly looking through a newspaper.  
"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T!" Rini shouted as soon as his words computed through her mind.  
"Rini, she was being disrespectfull, she had what was coming to her." Darien said, comprimising his, now that he realized it, terrible act.  
"We were buying you a birthday present!" Rini shouted.  
Darien winced, they were-- buying him a present? "Still. She's been doing this for years." Darien persuaded himself.  
"Yeah, to get you Christmas presents, or that suit you really wanted?" Rini continued.  
"RINI!" Darien shouted.  
"How can you fire your own wife?" Rini asked, shaking her head in dissapointment. Darien's head shot up.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Thats right, Serena is Mom."  
  
"Flight 752 now bording." Serena looked at her ticket, this was it, she'd blown it with her family, twice. She was one of the lucky few to have that chance, and she blew it.  
"I never deserved them, they deserve someone better." Serena sighed to herself, picking up her suitcases.  
  
Rini ran into her room, where a picture that she had drawn of her mother lay. She picked it up and erased her hair style, then changed it to Serena's. Darien's eyes went wide. She wasn't lying! "Come on! We've got to hurry!" At that, they raced to the airport, hoping to catch up with Serena, before she left them again, forever...  
  
Serena took one glance back at the life she'd learned to love. She'd be going back to Tokyo now, maybe she'd see some old friends. She shook her head and clutched her ticket. Then she moved forward to the bording station.  
  
Rini and Darien raced in the doors, and he went to the paying booth. "Has Serena Moon bought a ticket?" Darien asked, still out of breath.  
"Yes, but her flights leaving in minutes." The lady informed him.  
"How much for two tickets?" He asked.  
"300, but sir, I doubt you'll..." Darien through down the money before the lady could continue, she printed out the ticket and handed them to him.   
"God be with you sir." The woman said, smiling.  
Darien picked Rini up and dashed across the carpeted airline floors, he had to make it, he just had too!  
He saw the loading booth, and handed the man there the tickets. "You almost missed it, but you've got to hurry!" He said, he watched the father and daughter dash down the loading hall, and in to the plane.  
The stewardesses closed the doors behind them, and they began trying to find Serena.  
"Mom!" Rini screamed.  
"Usako!"  
But no one stood up. They began to look in the first class, they spotted her. She had earphones on, and wasn't listening to the troubles of life. She sighed, innerly wishing that Darien and Rini were here.  
"USAKO!" Darien screamed. Serena's eyes went wide, and turned around. There stood her daughter and husband.  
"Mr, Mr. Shields, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, still not noticing that Darien new who she was.   
She stood up, and smiled at Rini. She looked up into Darien's eyes, and before she knew what was happening, Darien's lips were covering her's in a passionate kiss.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long Usa..." Darien said, moving away from the kiss.   
"Me too Mamo-Chan."  
Rini smiled, they were one big happy family again...  
  
Still not the end, the aftermath is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Rebel Dreamer 


End file.
